carmen_2022_filmfandomcom-20200213-history
Carmen (film series)
Carmen is a 2022 computer animated fantasy comedy-adventure film duology directed by Timothy Reckart. It features an ensemble cast including Emma Watson, Ewan McGregor, Scarlett Johansson, Tom Hiddleston, Chris O'Dowd, Matthew McConaughey, Keegan-Michael Key, Nick Mohammed, Sacha Baron Cohen, Martin Short, John Cleese, Peter Capaldi, Micheal Keaton, Josh Gad, Lee Pace, Danny DeVito, Idris Elba, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Eddie Izzard, Simon Pegg, Sylvester Stallone, Josh Brolin, Benicio del Toro, Liam Neeson, and Chris Pratt. The films has music from the Treasured Tales CD Books originally written by Nick Cartledge. The music is rewritten by James Newton Howard and used as the score of the movie. It features two films consisting of Carmen and Carmen 2. Cast *Emma Watson as Carmen, the main protagonist of the films. *Ewan McGregor as Phillip, the deuteragonist of the films and Carmen's husband. *Scarlett Johansson and Tom Hiddleston as Queen Xixi and King Julien, major characters in the first film, supporting characters in the second film, Carmen's parents, and the rulers of Asgard. *Chris O'Dowd as Kyle, the tetartagonist of the first film, a supporting character in the second film and Carmen's best friend. *Matthew McConaughey as Uncle Maurice, a major character in the first film, a supporting character in the second film, and the uncle of Carmen. *Keegan-Michael Key as Alistair Krei, the tertiary antagonist of the first film, a cameo character in the second film (as a corspe), and the former knave of Asgard who secretly works for Karl. *Nick Mohammed as Danny Beard, a major character in the first film, a major character in the second film and the new knave of Asgard. *Sacha Baron Cohen as Karl, the main antagonist of the first film, the former secondary antagonist of the second film, an evil genius and Carmen's former arch-nemesis. *Martin Short as Vinnie, a supporting character in the films and one of Carmen's best friends. *John Cleese as Noah, a minor character in the first film, a supporting character in the second film and one of Carmen's best friends. *Peter Capaldi as Bayard, a supporting character in the films and Carmen's mentor. *Micheal Keaton as Dooku, the main antagonist of the second film and Karl's former boss who gets revenge on Carmen for banishing his minion, Karl. *Josh Gad as Nicholas, the former secondary antagonist of the first film, a supporting character in the second film and Karl's former henchman. *Lee Pace as Bingo, a supporting antagonist in the first film and Karl's sidekick. *Danny DeVito as Mr. Medici, a supporting antagonist in the second film and the manservant of Dooku. *Idris Elba as Heimdall, a major character in the first film, a supporting character in the second film and Carmen's older brother. *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Koto, a supporting character in the second film and the short-tempered father of Vinnie. *Eddie Izzard and Simon Pegg as Master Yoda, a supporting character in the first film, a major character in the second film, the best friend of Phillip and one of Carmen's best friends. Izzard voices the character in the first film and Pegg voices the character in the second film. *Sylvester Stallone as Sebastian, a minor character in the second film and the weaver of King Julien. *Josh Brolin as Bane, the tertiary antagonist of the second film and the secret weapon of Dooku. *Benicio del Toro as The Collector, a supporting antagonist in the first film, a cameo character in the second film (in Carmen's illusion), and the assistant of Karl. *Liam Neeson as Bad Hunter / Good Hunter, the former tertiary antagonist of the first film and the liuetenant of Karl. *Chris Pratt as Sammy, the tritagonist of the films and one of Carmen's best friends. Music :Main article: Music of the Carmen film series The films have music from the 6 Treasured Tales CD Book CDs, Puss in Boots, Aladdin, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, The Emperor’s New Clothes, Beauty and the Beast, and The Elves and the Snoemaker. The music is rewritten by James Newton Howard.